Marry Me
by PhoebePhorever
Summary: Follow Mal and Natara through the proposal, planning, the wedding, and then honeymooning in Hawaii!


**Hello Everyone! I'm Phoebe and I love Cause of Death! I am a HUGE Maltara supporter and just wish it would happen already. I'm extremely desperate. _Extremely. Desperate_. Anyway, I'm new to the CoD writing thing. I've been reading for a while, but I wanted to start reviewing and writing too! I'm not a huge writer, I'm really busy with all my sports and music and school and pets and everything. I hope you guys like it...I was SUPER nervous posting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death or Derco Fine Jeweler's  
**

* * *

Mal stepped into the jeweler's and looked around, having no idea what he was really doing. He knew he wanted to get Natara a beautiful, perfect ring...that way it would represent her. But that was really cheesy...and Mal knew he wasn't a cheesy guy. Natara was worth everything, but he didn't think that she would want him to spend that much money on her. Then there was the actual selection of what she would like. At this point, he was completely clueless.

He quickly dialed a familiar number and hoped that the person he was calling would answer. He wasn't good at jewelry. What of kind of guy was? He tapped his foot anxiously, desperately waiting for some advice.

"Hello?" A cheerful, sweet, and quiet voice answered the call. Exactly the person Mal needed to hear.

"Amy! Thank God. Look...I'm gonna ask Natara to marry me-" A squeal from the phone interrupted his sentence.

"Oh my gosh! That is so great! I'm so happy for you guys! What jeweler are you at?" Mal could practically see her beaming by the excitement in her voice.

"Oh...I'm at Derco Fine Jeweler's," He told her, examining the fancy shop.

"Really? That place is so nice!" Amy was silent for a minute, "Okay...Here are five rings I think Natara will like, and that are affordable...under three grand."

"You're the best, Amy," Mal smiled as he searched through the pictures Amy sent him.

"I gotta go, Ken's on the other line. Congrats, Mal."

"Thanks, Amy. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" She quickly hung up and Mal went back to the rings.

They all were nice. He thought Natara would like all of them. He started out with the first ring. Too many big diamonds. She wouldn't want anything over the top. Mal flipped to the second ring. It was beautiful. It had Natara written all over it. He would keep that one in mind. Third, too plain, fourth, something missing, fifth, too many diamonds again.

He walked up to the register and showed the lady the picture on his phone. She smiled slightly while he wrote the check. When Mal saw the ring he picked out, he couldn't help but smirk.

It was made up of tiny, little diamonds with a shiny, large one in the middle and two mediums-sized ones on each side. All the jewels shone brightly and this ring seemed to be made for Natara. She would love it. He thanked the woman behind the register and put the ring in his pocket.

Mal left the store and got in his car, driving to their apartment. It was a long drive. He went to the what was supposed to be one of the best jewelers in San Francisco, and that was about and hour and a half away. He told Natara that he was going to have a guy's day with Ken and Kai. He didn't think she would mind if he lied this one time.

After what seemed like forever, he finally got home and pulled out the key to his and Natara's apartment. Mal saw Natara doing one of her impossible jigsaw puzzles. She turned around from her work and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck. He grabbed her waist tenderly and pulled her against his chest.

"How was your day?" She asked him, leaning against his chest.

Mal lifted her head up and kissed her, rubbing his hands along her sides. She giggled and then kissed him back, cupping her hands around his neck lightly.

"Better now." He says before kissing her again.

Natara pulls him closer to her and Mal runs his lips across her jaw line, down her neck, and up to her ear.

"Marry me." He whispers with a sly grin.

"What?" She asks, a little confused.

Mal takes out his ring and leans his forehead against hers.

"Marry me." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Natara kisses him and Mal holds her tight against him.

"Is that a yes?" Mal asks.

Natara just keeps kissing him, while he carries her over their couch and places her on his lap. He kisses her the same way they did before. Across her jaw line, down her neck, and up to her ear, sending chills of pleasure down Natara's spine.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispers in her ear.


End file.
